Bottle of Love
by Michi nichi-chi
Summary: Rin seorang gadis yang bagaikan kado yang terbungkus rapi, sifatnya yang tertutup membuat banyak orang kecuali sahabatnya tidak menyangka. Karena adanya kerja kelompok, sebagian 'kado'nya terbongkar, kira-kira kado apa lagi yang dipersiapkan olehnya? R&R pls, maaf bila ada kesalahan2 karena saya masih baru. Mohon kritik dan saran, jika ada ide dari reader silahkan di-PM


Author : A…ano..Hajimemashita..Watashi wa Micchi desu~

Rin: Hai Micchi… yoroshiku…

Len: Yoroshiku Micchi-san..

Author: Hai' Yoroshiku Rin, Len, Minna. Mohon kerjasamanya

Rin: Jadi ini fic pertamamu? *membuka dokumen fanfic nomor 1*

Len: "Bottle of love" (?) apaan nih*membaca salah satu lembaran* eh?apa maksudnya nih*Blush*

Rin : Kenapa Len?*ikutan membaca*blush*

Author: Karena itu kumohon baca disc-nya

Rin+Len:*masih blush* oke

**Disclaimer: Author Micchi Tidak Mempunyai Vocaloid, ia hanya punya fic ini**

**Warning: Kalimat yang gaje dan bikin bingung dan lain-lain**

All: START!

**Normal POV**

Mikaga Rin, seorang gadis berambut honey blonde sepanjang bahu, bermata biru azure yang berkilau, poni yang di tahan oleh empat buah jepitan dan pita berwarna putih yang diikat diatas yang dipakainya saat ini adalah tank top oranye berenda hitam yang ditutupi jas kecil berwarna cream, disambung dengan celana jeans yang pendek lalu legging hitam dan sepatu berhak setinggi 3 cm berwarna orange. Kalau dia berpenampilan seperti itu di sekolah, pastinya banyak siswa yang mengaguminya. Kenapa dia berpenampilan seperti itu? Apa dia mau kencan? Tidak dia hanya belajar kelompok untuk yang pertama kalinya dan dia tidak pernah punya pacar. Bagamana tidak, dia itu cewek yang pemalu jika berhadapan dengan orang apalagi cowok. Padahal baginya, cinta itu bisa membuatnya sempurna.

Disisi lain, hal ini berkebalikan dengan seorang classmate-nya yang bernama Len Kagamine dengan paras yang mirip dengan Rin namun lebih hmm… SHOTA! Dan hal lain yang berbeda yaitu poninya yang acak-acakan(Author: Gak pernah di sisir ya? Len: mang napa? Masalah buat lo?) rambut blonde honey-nya yang sepanjang bahu diikat menjadi ponytail kecil. Cowok satu ini memiliki banyak teman dan fansgirl, dia hampir perfect baik secara fisik mauapun otaknya. Namun, dia merasa masih ada yang kurang, yaitu cinta. Walaupun banyak yang menyukainya, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Mari kita kembali kepada Rin, tokoh utama kita. Dia sedang berjalan menuju rumah salah satu temannya, Hatsune Miku cewek berambut hijau teal dan bermata warna hijau teal juga, cewek ini terkenal di sekolahnya namun ada satu rahasia yang hanya di ketahui oleh Rin yaitu cewek ini menyukai daun bawang alias negi (Wah…ea…) Setelah sampai Rin menghubungi Miku "Miku-san, aku udah di depan" ucapnya di telepon "_eh, tunggu sebentar"_jawab Miku di telepon. Tidak lama kemudian, cewek yang bernama Miku keluar dari rumahnya "Ehehe…maaf lama aku harus sarapan dulu. Gimana dengan penampilanku?" katanya. Rin melihatnya dari atas sampai ke bawah, Miku memakai mini dress berwarna hijau teal berenda bagian bawahnya dan celana jeans selutut dengan stocking warna hitam dan sepatu yang… ah lupakan sepatunya pokoknya indah dah (Author: malas nulis Rin: atau kau gak tau model sepatunya, kau kan orang katrok Author: Rin Loli yang kejam)

"Eh, kau manis kok" kata Rin "Seperti mau ken…can" ujarnya lagi "Terima kasih, habis kerja kelompok aku memang mau kencan kok sama Kaito-kun" jawab Miku malu-malu sambil menutup pintunya. "Ayo,kita berangkat ke rumah Teto" ajak Miku 'Ah, oke'susul Rin. Selama di perjalanan mereka berdua diam saja "Nee Rin, benarkah kau tidak punya orang yang kausukai?" tanya Miku "Untuk saat ini tidak ada" jawab Rin "Sayang ya, padahal kau semanis ini cobalah berpenampilan seperti ini di sekolah pasti banyak cowok yang menyukaimu bahkan Len juga" uar Miku "Ah ya, lainkali aku akan mencobanya terimakasih atas saranmu Miku-san"balas Rin "Sama-sama, oya hilangkan juga sifat pemalumu" "ya.. aku akan mencobanya" jawab Rin.

"Miku-san, bagaimana kau bisa pacaran sama orang popular seperti Shion-san?"tanya Rin

"Tehee, Rin penasaran?"

"Un!"

"Gimana ya… Itu karena kami jodoh"

"hee… bagaimana bisa kau temukan?"

"Himitsu… ah sepertinya kita udah sampai"

"Ah iya" Mereka sudah berada di depan sebuah mansion besar milik keluarga Kagamine. "Eh, bagaimana dengan Teto-san dan yang lain?"tanya Rin "Dia bilang mereka sudah disini menunggu kita, ayo masuk",kata Miku "Eh, tapi tidak apa-apa nih dengan penampilan kayak gini?" tanya Rin "Ya, kau manis kok gak usah malu"jawab Miku sambil memencet bel. _Ting…tong… "ya? Dengan keluarga Kagamine disini"_tanya seseorang "Ini kami, Len" jawab Miku _"Oh, silahkan masuk"_jawab Len. Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka "Hai, Len"

"Hai, ayo masuk"

"Miku, Kagamine-san tinggal sendirian di rumah ini?"bisik Rin

"Gak tau, tanya aja sama orangnya sendiri"

"Eh…gak ah aku kan.."

"Len!"

"Ya, Miku-san?"

"Rin-chan mau nanya tuh"

"Mika-san mau tanya apa?"tanya Len dengan penasaran

"Ah, ti..tidak aku ha…nya mau tanya kamar kecilnya dimana ya?"ujar Rin kelabakan

"Sini, biar kuantar" tawar Len "Ah, gak usah aku bisa sendiri kok"jawab Rin "Tidak apa-apa kok lagipula kalaupun ku beritahu nanti kau tersesat"Tawarnya lagi "Uh…baiklah"jawab berdua pun berjalan menuju ke ruangan yang Rin tuju, sementara Miku melihat mereka sambil tersenyum '_Kalian berdua memang cocok, apa perlu kujodohkan ya? Lagipula Rin sudah membantuku tanpa sadar'_

Len's POV

Wah, Rin-chan terlihat berbeda hari ini, dia terlihat ehemmanisehem. Coba kalau dia berpenampilan seperti ini tiap hari pasti aku amat BAHAGIA! Jujur aku sedikit tertarik dengan ni anak, dia sangat pemalu yang membuatnya makin manis!(author: Len dalam Loli MODE ON) Cewek ini sungguh amat berbeda

"Kaamine-san, kenapa dari tadi bengong sambil ngeliatin aku. Emang ada yang aneh?"

"Eh, tidak kok Rin"

"Eh, tadi Kagamine-san memanggilku Rin?"

"Tidak apa kan? Lagipula kita teman"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku senang karena Kagamine-saan…"

"Len!"

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Len saja"

"Ah, lagipula Len-san teman cowok pertamaku kok"

"Terimakasih, aku Cuma ngantar sampai sini dari sini belok kanan lalu di sebelah kiri ada toilet"

"terimakasih"

"sama-sama, aku ke dapur dulu di koridor yang sebelah kiri

"ya, wakatta" Rin langsung pergi ke kamar mandi, sementara Len ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Rin dan Len sudah selesai dan mereka pergi sama-sama ke ruangan tempat teman-temannya berada. "Nah mereka sudah datang, saa minna hajimemashou?"ujar Miku "Yosh!" "Eh, ada apa ini?"tanya Rin yang ditarik oleh Miku ke grup para cewek "Kita kan disuruh bikin proyek Fashion show untuk Pensi, nah yang kita lakukan pertama-tama membuat baju lalu-" Rin tiba-tiba angka tangan "Kurasa kita tidak perlu membuat baju, kita hanya perlu tentukan model kita" "Aku gak ngerti"kata Teto

"Maksudku, masalah baju gampang kita tinggal memilih modelnya bagaimana?"tambah Rin "Lha, memangnya kau bisa membuat bajunya?"tanya Gumi "Tidak, kita bisa memakai baju yang ada di butik milik keluargaku Caroline de' Charelot"tawar Rin

"Butik terkenal itu?"

"Ya"

"Butik yang bajunya mahal itu?"

"ya"

"Butik yang banyak dipakai bangsawan itu?"

"Ya"

Semua (minus Rin tentunya) langsung cengo mendengarnya, bagaimana tidak cewek pemalu yang kelihatan biasa itu ternyata adalah seorang pengusaha di bidang fashion terkenal di kota itu. "Tapi, hanya kalian yang tahu jadi RA-HA-SIA oke?"ucap Rin, yang lain hanya mengangguk "Cewek yang tidak diduga"kata Len tiba-tiba "Ya"kata yang lain. "Jadi, sekarang kita beralih ke penentuan model siapa yang mau?"kata Miku, hening

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita voting…"kata Teto. Voting pun dimulai

**TBC**

Author: Maaf minna, karena fic pertama jadi agak membingungkan tapi masih satu konsep dengan judulnya

Rin: Ya… dan karena Author ini masih bingung mau di mulai ke permulaan masalah jadi dia nulis apa aja yang ada di otaknya

Author: Padahal rencana mau dijadiin Oneshoot, judulnya juga lebih bagus kalo dijadiin oneshoot*pundung sampai membungkuk*

Len : Jadi tolong saran untuk voting mau diganti atau tetap

Author: Mohon Reviews-nya nya~*Muncul telinga kucing entah darimana*

Rin: Wah, author mulai kucing mode on Luka! Amankan ikan tunamu*menghalangi author yang berlari menuju tuna milik Luka

Len: Karena sudah mulai ribut maka kami harap Reviewsnya bye~


End file.
